


A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by astudyinfic



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from otpprompts: Your OTP ‘hate’ each other and always annoy each other when they’re around friends/whoever. However, secretly they are lovers and they have to keep up the dislike so their friends don’t find out. That is, until, Person A finds out they’re pregnant…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this started as Ch 33 in my [00Q Prompts and Headcanons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/631784/chapters/1142854) but I intend to add more chapters to this so it has become it's own story. So if it seems familiar, that is why. New chapter soon (probably next week)

"Fucking twat," Q mumbled, glaring at the back retreating from his department. Once again 007 had returned nothing but a few scraps from all the delicately crafted equipment that Q-Branch had made for him. It was all Q could do not to throw the bits and pieces at the man's head but he knew Bond would enjoy that too much. Prat.

Q-Branch didn't even look up at their boss' exclamation. There was only one person who was able to draw such ire from the Quartermaster so even if they hadn't seen him, they would have known James Bond was somewhere in the building. The animosity between the two was palpable and they had bets on how long it would be before Q finally gave in and shot the man properly. Odds had it at two months more or within one week of the time when Q lost his temper and punched the agent. 

It had started after James got back from his R&R following the events of Skyfall. Something had clicked inside him and the old Bond was back; the one who bedded every woman he met, who drank too much and spoke like someone out of an old spy novel. He was an Alpha to the highest degree and most of Q-Branch had equal parts lust and fear for the man which seemed to be just the way James wanted it. Q was the only holdout, which also appeared to suit Bond just fine considering he went out of his way to make sure the Omega was always upset with him for good reason. 

On Q's side, it was the gun fed to a Komodo Dragon that started the whole thing. He did what he needed to to keep the agent alive but that didn't mean he had to like the man or put up with his idiosyncrasies. He screamed for the agent to get out of Q-Branch whenever Bond was chatting up an intern. He gave him hand-me-down equipment when it became clear that nothing handed to 007 was ever coming back. It was a hate-hate relationship and no one even questioned the dynamic anymore.

"Good morning," Bond greeted, sliding into the department as if he owned it one morning. Q wasn't in yet which meant everyone could enjoy the terrifying agent without having to deal with their terrifying supervisor as well. "I see the queen hasn't made it in yet. When he does, tell him I'm waiting for him in his office." With that, Bond strode across the bunker to Q's little used private office. Most of the technicians could count on one hand the number of times they had seen Q use the office and every time had involved M. For Bond to walk in there was presumption of the highest level. Whatever was about to happen, they know it was going to be good entertainment for them.

Q arrived twenty minutes late, looking a little under the weather and the techs were concerned that with whatever was ailing him, he wasn't in the condition to deal with 007 as well. R approached after it became clear no one else was brave enough to do so. "Are you alright, Q? You don't look well." 

"Yeah," was the mumbled answer and Q ran his hand through his hair, looking anything but okay. "I, um, I need to see 007 this morning. Has he been in yet?"

R looked taken aback, brows raised to the middle of his forehead in surprise. "Yes, actually. He's in your office waiting for you."

"Good," the quartermaster growled and stormed off to the other room. Looks were exchanged and in a subtly that spoke of small children and not trained spies, half the department stampeded to the door to hear what was about to happen. 

Not that they needed to be close. Q's words echoed through the branch, even with the door closed. "This is your bloody fault you absolute prat! What were you thinking? You knew! You knew this could happen and did it anyway! Now what am I going to do?"

Bond's words were too muffled to be made out clearly but they were certain they heard the phrase "enjoyed it" and a sense of smug satisfaction. 

"Of course I fucking enjoyed it. That isn't the point. The point is, what do I do now? I can't very well go out there and tell them that I'm... That we... I’m not losing my job over this, James!" His voice shook and the techs exchanged uncomfortable glances; whatever was going on was more serious than they originally believed.

More muffled words from the agent and a heavy sigh from the quartermaster. Q's words were also muffled and everything got quiet after that. Ten minutes later when only soft, unintelligible voices could be heard, Q-Branch had returned to work, wondering which man was going to walk out of there alive.

It came as a surprise when thirty minutes after Q had entered, both exited looking no worse for the wear. Q's jumper was a bit rumpled and James' hair stood on end on one side. If the department didn't know better, they would say that there was something going on between the two of them. However, they had been in the middle of more fights between 007 and Q to know that their relationship was built on equal parts animosity and disgust. It amused them to think of what family life would be like for the two if there was something going on. Probably nothing that was nailed down would be thrown at each other's heads on a daily basis.

Q nodded to his department and got back to work, rubbing his stomach self consciously as he did so. This led to the newest theory that James Bond had punched his Quartermaster in the gut and slowly a plan began to formulate around Q-Branch in order to pay the agent back for hurting their beloved boss. And Q was beloved. He was the youngest Quartermaster in MI6 history and the only Omega to ever hold the position, every Q before having been a Beta. It made him more sympathetic to his employees in many ways but he demanded excellence at all times. The department was flourishing under him and his technicians and interns were willing to bend over backwards to comply with anything he asked of them.

It took a couple days before word of the plan against 007 reached Q's ears, a testament to how much they had learned working under him that they were able to keep it quiet for so long. When he did hear about it, his glasses were removed and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. "I appreciate what you all are doing but I assure you it isn't necessary," he tried to explain but none of them would hear it, all arguing over one another that no one should be allowed to hurt him and they were only protecting Q from the agent.

"Ok, I can see that no one is going to listen to me when it comes to this. R, would you do me the favour of tracking down Bond and bringing him in here. I think it is time we had a talk." This sounded ominous and while there was a degree of tension in the department at those words, anticipation hummed louder than anything else.

James took over twenty minutes before he made his appearance and Q rolled his eyes at him. "You just can't even be bothered can you? Or were you hoping I would get tired of waiting and I would do this by myself?" he snapped but there was a tone to his voice that none of them had heard before. And was Q smiling? AT BOND? Tension began to build.

With a deep breath, Q rolled his shoulders and faced his employees, "I understand that for the last few days, the rumour has been going around that James punched me during our meeting on Monday. I understand where you could get that idea but it could not be farther from the truth." His hand went back to his stomach and he looked down, nearly smiling and one of the technicians in the back gasped as she figured out what the others had not yet deduced. 

However, when James stepped up and put an arm around Q's waist, everyone else fell into line.

"The truth is," James explained, "that Q and I are mated. Over the weekend, Q discovered he is expecting our first kit. As you can imagine, this has caused an amount of excitement and anxiety as we were not planning on this happening any time soon. But I would appreciate you keeping this quiet while we figure out how to deal with this."

Silence resonated in the department as people thought about what had just been said. It made no sense and finally someone spoke up, "Was this an arranged mating? You two hate each other."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Q laughed. "The truth is that as a man and an alpha, I love James with all my heart. As an agent, I think he is prat who needs to have his ears boxed in but that is work. When we get home at night, I promise you, we love each other deeper than you can possibly imagine." He looked over at James with such a look of love and devotion that no one who saw could question it. And to see Bond looking back with such fondness, gently pushing a curl behind Q's ear and kissing him on the forehead was nearly as shocking. Never taking his eyes from his mate, Q sighed happily, "Actually, considering we have no missions on the books for today, I'm going to leave R in charge and take the rest of the day off. I would prefer to spend the day in love with my mate instead of screaming at him." Bond chuckled and the department stared, still rather confused, as the two lovers shared a kiss and walked hand in hand from the bunker.


	2. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea from [OTPPrompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/110311866898/imagine-person-a-trying-eating-a-banana-while): Imagine person A trying eating a banana while person B pesters them with sexual innuedos. Fed up, A violently bites into the banana and throws the peel on the ground, grinding it under their heel, while B stares in horror.

The news of James and Q’s mating was hard for the staff of Q-Branch to understand.  Despite what they had seen the week prior – soft looks and gentle touches more at home in a romance novel than a spy agency – the pair of high ranking MI6 employees had returned almost immediately to a state where they appeared to despise each other more than anything else.  A database was created by one of the programmers to keep track of each item Q threw at his supposed mate.  The day Q found the database resulted in good times for everyone in the department as he did his best to add a number of new items to the list.  That was the day the rubber duck that sat on Q’s desk beaned 007 flush in the back of the head.  

James for his part wasn’t innocent either.  He did his best to frustrate the younger man, who was already struggling to keep himself professional in the face of the onslaught of hormones he was dealing with.  For a few hours, there would seem to be a truce, only to have the alpha agent pop in and explain in a nonchalant tone how he had accidentally dropped his weapon in Thames during his lunch hour.  The truce would be off and office supplies began to fly once more.

While it had been bad before, it had reached the point where if Q wasn’t running from the bunker every fifteen minutes to purge his stomach of its contents, they may have believed the whole thing was a mass hallucination brought on by one of the Quartermaster’s experiments gone wrong.  And while the pink unicorns they had all seen prancing around MI6 the last time had been quite unbelievable, they were still more realistic than a happily mated 007 and Q.

The morning sickness appeared to be hampering the Quartermaster more than anything else and while he was never one for eating at work, he had practically stopped all together in an effort to keep his stomach from retching unpleasantly throughout the day.  

With him expecting his first kit, many of the beta members of Q-Branch fretted over their boss’ nutritional needs and the one other omega who worked there - an elderly woman with a knack for explosives - had practically adopted the man as one of her own. They were all protective of him, and took it upon themselves to find things that he could eat without discomfort.  Fruit seemed to be alright for him, as did certain baked goods.  It wasn’t uncommon for a scone to appear on his desk mid morning, or an apple after dinner time had come and gone. The technicians took turns watching out for him in a way they thought his mate should have been doing.

At first, Q told them that he thought the gifts of food were not necessary, that he ate plenty and took perfectly good care of himself.  Every pair of eyes in the bunker gave him the same disbelieving look and so eventually he gave up trying to convince them and ate the treats with good grace. The scones were a particular favourite and the minion who brought one of those found themselves on the fast track to promotion or with a particularly interesting project. And when the minions figured that out, Q began to drown him in scones and other pastries until 007 came in one day and threatened them all with painful death if they gave the Quartermaster one more sweet, telling them his mate was the verge of gestational diabetes thanks to their concern. The only thing more terrifying than a double oh agent was an alpha who thought someone was trying to hurt their mate so Q found himself disappointed when not one more scone appeared miraculously by his desk. Every morning cuppa was accompanied by a heavy sigh and a dark glance at his mate if 007 had the misfortune of being in the room at the same time.  

One day, he did find a banana and while it was not nearly as appreciated as a currant scone would have been, the sight of it reminded him just how hungry he was. the morning sickness hadn’t bothered him awhile and when his stomach growled, he knew it was truly out of hunger and not hormones.  He paused his typing long enough to peel the banana open and take a quick bite, going back to his programming without much thought.

“You know how gorgeous you look with your lips wrapped around that long, thick…fruit,” purred a voice behind him and Q simply rolled his eyes to keep working, determinedly ignoring his mate and continual pain in his side.

Not one for being ignored, James Bond walked around to where he could see Q better, leering as the Quartermaster took another bit of his fruit, “I’m not used to seeing that look on your face when you aren’t on your knees.” Q narrowed his eyes but continued to say nothing.

Many of the technicians felt their faces burning with secondhand embarrassment. Those who were mated felt particularly uncomfortable, knowing they would never in a million years say something like that to their own partner. The few omegas that worked in the building were impressed with the quartermaster’s poise under such unpleasant comments. “I know you can take more than that,” James added once more, his eyes sparkling as he tried to get some sort of reaction out of his lover.

Unfortunately for James, that was the comment that drove his omega over the edge. Q took a sharp bite of the banana, practically mauling the thing between his teeth and then chomped loudly, macerating it as the agent visibly paled. A few people chuckled at Q’s reaction, waiting for James to come back with something else.

Before the agent could speak once more, Q dropped the now empty banana peel on the floor and ground it under his heel, eyes never leaving Bond’s. No one had ever seen the unflappable agent look so unnerved and several saved screenshots from the departments CCTV cameras in order to remember the moment forever.

“007,” Q finally said, voice icy cold with a sharp edge that made every technician look back down at their computers so they would not find it directed at them next. “Unless you have some sort of wish to die at the hands of your handler, I suggest you turn and leave now. Say nothing unless you wish for those words to be your last.” He immediately turned his attention back to the computer in front of him and resumed his work, seemingly not noticing as James Bond hurried from the department.

The technicians were about to breathe a sigh of relief when they heard Q speak once more, just as James hand reached the door knob. “Also, James, I hope you remember those words you said to me because they will be repeated tonight in the bedroom. By me. Your mouth will be decidedly occupied.” It was a presumptuous thing for an omega to say in public, often since they were seen as submissive and therefore subservient to their alphas in the bedroom. In some relationships, that was enough to warrant the omega being beaten or discarded for even minor indiscretions, so many technicians held their breath, worried for their boss who, for his part, seemed nearly serene as he continued to work, not appearing to care one bit that he had broken a huge social taboo. Everyone breathed easy when James simply chuckled and nodded, leaving the dumbfounded minions and one pleased Quartermaster in his wake.

 

 


End file.
